


Excepción limitada

by LunaIssabella



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Quentin: Nunca te he visto preocuparte realmente por algo.Eliot: Normalmente, las cosas no merecen la pena.Quentin: Con algunas limitadas, pero muy importantes excepciones.Eliot: ... Muy limitadas.
Relationships: Queliot - Relationship, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Excepción limitada

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no era obvio, amo a este par de idiotas, y mi beta me ama aún más por betear de un fandom que no conoce
> 
> Advertencia: Spoiler del episodio 8 de la Temporada 1 de The Magicians
> 
> Quedan advertidos

**Excepción limitada**

Quentin podrá ser la persona menos observadora en todo Brakebills, pero es el único que ha notado el rápido deterioro de Eliot tras el incidente de la Daga de Virgo. Por supuesto, no es algo muy obvio a la vista de cualquiera dado que el mago ha perfeccionado el fino arte de pretender que nada le afecta frente a todos, sin embargo, como alguien que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo alrededor de Eliot, sobre todo con Margo aún en Ibiza, no ha pasado por alto el hecho de que la cantidad de alcohol que su amigo consume normalmente se ha triplicado; no hay momento del día en que Eliot no esté con una botella o un trago en la mano, sin contar la colorida colección de drogas que antes no estaban al alcance de Eliot.

Así que, tras una semana de ver a Eliot volverse más y más errático decidió que era el momento de intervenir de alguna manera. Se preparó todo el día mentalmente para enfrentarse a Eliot y sus intentos de apartarlo, alejarlo o lastimarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo dejarlo en paz.

Cuando sus clases finalizan se dirige hacia la Cabaña haciendo un leve ademán de despedida hacia Alice ignorando su pregunta de si estudiarían juntos más tarde; camina tan rápido como le permiten sus piernas por el campus hasta llegar a la Cabaña a la cual entra con rapidez escaneando la sala de inmediato. Al no encontrar a Eliot allí va a la cocina por algo de comer, unas botellas de agua y una botella de vino con dos copas como ofrenda de paz para luego de la discusión que ve venir; una vez tiene todo lo que cree que necesitará sube las escaleras con cuidado para no dejar caer nada de la bandeja que tomó y va directo a la habitación de Eliot tocando suave.

Espera unos segundos y vuelve a tocar antes de abrir.

—¿Eliot? —pregunta con suavidad asomándose.

Su corazón se encoje al ver algunos de los chalecos favoritos de Eliot regados por la habitación, normalmente prolija, junto a otras piezas de ropa, sigue el rastro hasta divisar sus rizos asomándose del otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta por lo que entra con cuidado cerrando tras de él y va hasta allí sentándose a su lado. Sin decir nada deja la bandeja a su lado acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo en posición india y toma un platillo con queso en cubitos y galletas saladas ofreciéndole.

—El, por favor —pide con suavidad al verlo mirar el plato con desdén.

—Q, no necesito que seas mi niñera —dice Eliot finalmente aceptando el plato, lo mira unos segundos como si el queso o las galletas lo hubieran ofendido enormemente antes de empezar a comer con lentitud.

—Lo sé —Quentin se acomoda un poco más dándole una botella de agua y come de su propio plato—, pero ambos sabemos que Margo me desollaría antes de tener tiempo de explicarle nada.

Su comentario trata de ser una broma, pero la preocupación por Eliot le quita cualquier inflexión bromista a la misma, por más miedo que le tenga a Margo en el fondo Quentin se sentiría profundamente culpable si algo le llegase a pasar al mago cuando bien pudo hacer algo. Eliot bufa sin responder a ello mordiendo unas galletas en silencio.

Quentin se permite permanecer en silencio un poco más, dándole la oportunidad a Eliot de decir algo, pero este se limita a beber de la botella de agua y comer del plato mirando a la nada lo que incremente los nervios de Quentin a niveles insospechados. _Dios desearía que Julia estuviera aquí, _piensa para si mismo, _es mejor que yo para esto. Oh mejor, que Margo esté aquí. _Cuando finalmente no puede más con el silencio se gira completamente hacia Eliot.

—Eliot yo… —empieza, pero se atraganta con su propia saliva por lo que debe toser para aclarar su garganta—. Eliot, en verdad lamento mucho lo de…

—No —Eliot alza una mano hacia él mirándolo con frialdad—, ni se te ocurra.

—No puedo callar Eliot. Sé que… sé que no te gusta hablar de tus sentimientos, pero no te puedo dejar hundir en tu miseria —dice con honestidad, ignorando la respuesta entre dientes de Eliot que suena sospechosamente a _''Habla la voz de la experiencia''_, mirándolo con la intensidad suficiente para hacerle saber que no está bromeando y que no hay nada que pueda decir que lo haga echarse para atrás en esa conversación—. No sé qué estará pasando por tu cabeza, pero puedo imaginar…

—No puedes imaginar nada Quentin —Eliot deja el plato en el suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndole sobresaltarse—, no puedes ni siquiera pensar en una pequeña parte de como me siento, como un… como un…

—¿Asesino? —sugiere con suavidad quitándole peso a la palabra. Ciertamente no es la primera vez que mata a alguien, pero la diferencia está vez está en que la primera fue un accidente,

—Un monstruo —corrige Eliot levantándose incapaz de soportar esta conversación sin nada que hacer dado que parece que realmente la conversación va a continuar, y camina de un lado a otro en el poco espacio entre la pared y el borde de la cama—. Maté a mi novio Quentin, lo maté sin detenerme a pensarlo.

—Fue en defensa propia —rebate Quentin mirándolo—, lastimó al Decano Fogg y pudo haberte lastimado a ti. Pudo haberte matado —lo último hace temblar su voz y su garganta se cierra, la sola idea, aún como un ''tal vez'', hace que su corazón se apriete.

—Tu no lo entiendes Quentin —Eliot lo mira frustrado recibiendo una mirada confundida de regreso. _Dios_, piensa, _no puede ser tan malditamente adorable en un momento como este_—, es más complicado que eso.

—Yo sólo no quiero perderte —se sonroja un poco—, que te pierdas a ti mismo. El no…

—Lo hice por ti Quentin —dice de golpe haciéndole callar.

Quentin lo mira como un ciervo encandilado por las luces de un auto sorprendido por sus palabras y Eliot quiere retirarlas, pero no logra hacer nada más que mover sus labios sin que nada salga de ellos, sus dedos hormiguean ante el repentino deseo de realizar un hechizo que borre los últimos segundos de la conversación y pretender que no dijo nada. Retrocede unos pasos espantado tanto por su exabrupto como por la falta de reacción de Quentin a este, permanece de pie tenso como una cuerda antes de acercarse nuevamente al mago más joven guiado por una fuerza desconocida que le hace arrodillarse frente a él tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—He tratado de pararlo, no sabes cuanto —dice incapaz de detener sus palabras—, he intentado ahogarlo en alcohol, olvidarlo con drogas, quemarlo acostándome con cuanta cosa proyecte sombra, pero simplemente no para —lleva la mano de Quentin atrapada entre sus manos hasta su pecho dónde su corazón late con fuerza—, Dios, ni siquiera me gustaba Mike. Tu no estabas y creí que si proyectaba esto en alguien más mientras no estabas se haría realidad.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire llevando una mano a su cabello desordenando sus ya de por si desorganizados risos riendo de forma ligeramente histérica.

—Y luego tenías que llegar de Brakebills del Sur con tu estúpida cara iluminada por haber superado un reto de Mayakovsky, feliz de que ya sabías tu disciplina y tan malditamente hermoso que quería atraparte en mis brazos con fuerza para esconderte del mundo —dice soltando su mano para poder sostener su rostro entre sus dedos con delicadeza, pero apretando con algo de fuerza sus mejillas para asegurarse que no podrá soltarse de su agarre.

Quentin lo observa en silencio sabiendo que si abre la boca para decir cualquier cosa romperá lo que sea que ha llevado a Eliot a finalmente desahogarse. Si hacer esto hace sentir mejor a Eliot ¿quién es él para detenerlo?

—Traté de ocultarlo, refugiarme en la lujuria que Mike me provocaba, pero… él tenía que tratar de lastimarte —dice acariciando sus mejillas con adoración—. No me dolió tanto saber que lo que Mike y yo tuvimos fue porque estaba siendo controlado, como la simple idea de que por andar tonteando con él _casi te pierdo_.

—El… —dice bajo sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

—Cuándo me aseguré de que estabas bien y tuve tiempo para pensarlo me golpeó como una bola de demolición. Te amo Quentin Coldwater, con cada molécula y cada pequeña fibra de mi cuerpo, y Dios sabe que no iba a permitir que alguien te arrebatara de mi lado antes de siquiera tenerte —sus ojos se iluminan con un brillo peligroso enviando un estremecimiento por la espalda de Quentin—. Lo vi allí parado a punto de matar a Henry y el pensamiento vino tan fácil a mi mente como respirar.

Acaricia su labio inferior con uno de sus pulgares apretando un poco mejor su rostro.

—Estaba tan enfadado, furioso porque se había atrevido a tratar de lastimarte, sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti Q, y que la mejor opción para detener lo que sea que la Bestia le estaba ordenando hacer era acabando con él —toma una fuerte respiración empezando a temblar. —¿No me hace eso un monstruo? ¿la facilidad con la que soy capaz de matar por ti Quentin?

—Ok —Quentin traga mirándolo con una emoción que Eliot no puede descifrar—, ok —vuelve a decir al notar que Eliot no dirá nada más y lleva sus manos a las del contrario apretando suave los dedos que se aferran a su rostro.

—¿Ok? _¡¿Ok?! _—Eliot se separa jadeando, —¡¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?!

—También te amo Eliot —dice Quentin con calma acercándose al contrario tomando su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, acariciando suave sus pómulos, su mentón y sus labios con adoración—. Yo creí que… bueno es que yo… estás fuera de mi liga y yo… realmente no sé como sentirme sobre que mataste a alguien por mí, pero… Eliot tu… tu _me amas _—dice despacio, —¡a mí!

Eliot lo mira por unos largos segundos antes de dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada. Por supuesto debió esperar que Quentin no tuviera una reacción del todo acorde a la situación, luego de que la Bestia había tratado de matarlo dos veces y lo que la perra de su ex-amiga le había hecho en verdad no debería sorprenderse tanto.

—Sí Quentin, yo el gran y maravilloso Eliot Waugh te amo a ti, pequeño y medianamente inadaptado super nerd —dice con un tono jocoso, pero mirándolo con cariño haciéndole saber que es una broma, al menos la parte de los motes.

—Todos piensan que mataste a Mike para defenderte —dice Quentin con suavidad inclinándose para rozar sus labios separados—, así que dejemos el hecho de que serías capaz de matar por mi en secreto —agrega más bajo antes de juntar finalmente sus labios.

Eso si logra sorprender a Eliot, pero su cerebro decide concentrarse en el hecho de que Quentin lo está besando y no en que parece más que feliz de saber que sería capaz de todo por él. Cierra sus ojos pasando un brazo por la cintura de Quentin para pegarlo todo lo posible contra su cuerpo; bien había dicho Quentin que él no se preocupaba por muchas cosas, bien saben ambos que para él hay cosas muy, muy limitadas por las cuales hacerlo y, ciertamente, está más que encantado con el hecho de que Quentin sea una de ellas.


End file.
